The present invention relates to a heat sink fastener for securing a heat sink to a CPU module, and more particularly to such a heat sink fastener which can be quickly installed to secure a heat sink to a CPU module, and conveniently disconnected from the heat sink and the CPU module when desired.
Various heat sink fastening devices have been disclosed for use to secure a heat sink to a CPU module. These heat sink fastening devices commonly use a locking lever for locking/unlocking control. However, the locking lever tends to be forced out of position when vibrated causing the heat sink fastening device to fall from the heat sink and the CPU module.